Half Moon
by Dreamstar's Courage
Summary: Tagteam with Blazeheart. Way back when the Clans first started, Halfmoon is the first medicine cat. There is no law that she can not have kits yet. The story of why medicine cats must not have kits.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_Long ago, before the time of the great Firestar, the wise Bluestar, the brave Bramblestar, there were many wild cats running through the forest together in one large group they called The Clan. All were descended from the Great Clans, and proud of this knowledge. But, not all cats got along, and fights soon broke out._

_The four most intelligent, strongest, bravest cats spoke together. All had very different views of what The Clan should be like._

_Rippedclaw, a tom, believed that The Clan should only have its own interest at heart. Don't let anyone get ahead of you._

_Travelinglegs, another tom, thought that The Clan should never war, no matter what._

_Streamfoot, a she-cat, thought that cunning was the best. After all, what could a clan do without cunning cats, even if they were cowards?_

_And finally, the youngest, Wildheart, the final tom, thought that though cunning was valuable, the best thing was loyalty to The Clan._

_They discovered a strange, miraculous stone, and recieved a vision from their ancestors, a Clan who called themselves 'StarClan'._

_"You shall divide into four, as different as the seasons._

_The four of you shall lead each one, and take on the name 'star'. _

_ShadowClan, the tricksters._

_WindClan, the kind._

_RiverClan, the cunning._

_ThunderClan, the brave."_

_They were given the names of Rippedstar of ShadowClan, Travelingstar of WindClan, Streamstar of RiverClan, Wildstar of ThunderClan. They held a meeting, and loyalties were chosen. Laws were set, such as the big one: no mates from different Clans._

_But something was still missing..._

_The leaders communicated with StarClan, but felt alone in this. And cats were constantly getting injured, and worry would course through them. Finally, one young she-cat in ThunderClan caught Wildstar's eye. A beautiful cat, white with silver tipped fur, and clear blue eyes. Her name was Halfmoon._

_Halfmoon had a nack for healing, and Wildstar wondered if she could be what the leaders were looking for. StarClan soon spoke to him, telling him that the Clan needed what was called a 'medicine cat' and Halfmoon was perfect for the job._

_The she-cat was recruited for the job, and was speaking with StarClan as well. Little did they know..._

_xxx_

_A tiger prowled into view, and settled down, followed by a cheetah, a leopard, and finally, a magnificent lion._

_"Spottedstar, Cunningstar, Goldstar," The tiger dipped her head to each one._

_"Songstar," Goldstar, the lion, said. "Why have you called this meeting?"_

_  
"Actually, it concerns your Clan," The tiger said. Each Clan took after a different great cat. ShadowClan-tigers. WindClan-cheetahs. RiverClan-leopards. ThunderClan-lions._

_Goldstar's amber eyes narrowed. "What are you saying?" He growled. _

_"That cat, Halfmoon," Songstar commented. "She worries me."_

_"How?" Spottedstar, the cheetah, asked. "She's young, smart, and loyal, a good addition to any Clan. After all, we did choose her."_

_  
"It's not her, really," Songstar admitted. "I'm just wondering... shouldn't we have made a law? Some kind of law to keep medicine cats focused?"_

_"I don't see the problem," Cunningstar, the leopard, said silkily. She could see that Goldstar's hackles were rising, and the lion was ready to start a fight right in StarClan._

_Songstar shrugged. "I guess you're right. It was just a thought I had."_

_  
"Good," Goldstar said in a soft roar._

_How could they have known? There was no prophecy, nothing to tell them that something was missing. Gradually, each Clan was sent a medicine cat, and everything seemed perfect._

_To them._

_xxx_

_Songstar looked down at the pool, all by herself. "I'm sorry," She muttered. "But there has to be some way to convince them that this can't be."_

_  
She looked at the reflection of a silvery she-cat. "I don't want to get you in trouble, young cat, but this is the way it must be."_

_xxx_

_Halfmoon awoke with a start. She had seen four huge cats talking... they had mentioned her name... what was going on?_

_xxx_

_**Hey, Blazeheart will be writing ch. 1, and we'll take turns from now on... R and R!**  
_


	2. Chapter One

_**(Blazeheart's chappie)**_

_**  
Thanks for being patient with me, Dreamcloud**_

_**x**_

_**Chapter One **_

_What is going on? _the white she-cat wondered, very confused. _Four large cats... arguing about... me... get me in trouble?_

Shaking her head to clear it, Halfmoon began organizing her herbs to get her mind off of the strange dream. Who were those cats?

"Halfmoon?"

She spun around to look at the tom who had called her name. "Oh, hello Wildstar," she mewed respectfully. "What can I do for you?"

"I just need some traveling herbs," he told her. "For me and my apprentice, Sparrowpaw. We're going to the Moonstone."

At the sound of his name, Sparrowpaw stepped into the den and meowed his hello. Although he was an apprentice, he wasn't much younger than Halfmoon; he was eight moons old, and she was one full season-turn. **_AN: I'm not sure if that's what they call a year, but that's what I'm calling it. _**They had been kits together for two moons. He was nice, and they became fast friends.

Halfmoon nodded and disappeared into the back of the den. She gathered two bundles of the precious herbs. Setting them down on the floor of the den, one in front of Wildstar and the other in front of Sparrowpaw, she watched as the apprentice licked up the bundle.

"These taste terrible!" Sparrowpaw meowed in surprise, making a face.

"I know, but if you're going to the Moonstone, you must take them." Halfmoon and Wildstar exchanged amused glances.

Halfmoon stepped forward and gave Sparrowpaw's ear a quick lick. "Good luck!" She mewed. "WindClan seemed restless at the last Gathering."

Wildstar nodded his great golden head. "We'll be careful," he promised.

"Goodbye, Halfmoon."

"Goodbye, Sparrowpaw."

For a heartbeat, clear blue eyes met forest green ones. Sparrowpaw looked embarrassed, and he looked away quickly.

And then, she mewed in a whisper, "Goodbye, Sparrowpaw."  
x

_Halfmoon jerked, and her aqua eyes flew open. _Where am I? _she wondered. _

_"You are here," a deep but gentle roar answered._

_Looking up, a huge golden cat blocked her vision. His tail was strange; it had a large tuft of fur at the end, and he had another clump of fur surrounding his neck._

_"I am Goldstar, leader of LionClan," He told her._

_"LionClan... you're the ancestor of ThunderClan!" Halfmoon's eyes flew open, and she crouched to the ground in respect._

_"No need for that," he scolded. "I have come to tell you that you must forget him."_

_"Who's 'him'?"_

"You know very well who he is. Forget him."

"I can't do that!"

_"You must. For the sake of the entire forest."_

_"I can't do that, Goldstar. I just can't."_

_  
"You have no choice."_

"Halfmoon? Halfmoon! Wake up! Are you all right?"

Jumping to her paws in alarm, she found her awakener was Sparrowpaw, with a concerned look in her emerald eyes.

"Yes. Yes, I'm quite all right, thank-you, Sparrowpaw."

"You seemed to be having a nightmare," he mewed sympathetically, and awkwardly, he pressed his muzzle into her fur.

"Ah," Halfmoon mewed, a little surprised that Sparrowpaw would make such a bold move. "I was. A very, very bad nightmare."

"It's over now," he meowed back. "Wildstar and I have been back for a while now. He sent me to tell you that everything went well at the Moonstone, and his questions were answered."

"Thanks for telling me, Sparrowpaw. I appreciate it."

The tom nodded and began to leave the den. "Oh," he called over his shoulder. "And Oakclaw was complaining of a bellyache."

Halfmoon rolled her eyes and groaned in mock agitation, and grabbed a bundle of watermint and poppy seeds. The elder was always complaining of something. She padded to the elders' den, and heard:

"Redfur, you old bag of mousedung! You know that's not possible!"

"Yes it is, Spottedpelt. I swear to StarClan I heard them looking at each other like that."

"You're crazy."

"No, I'm not!"

Halfmoon shook her head, thinking it was idle gossip, and entered the den. All eyes turned toward her.

"Um... I've brought some watermint for your bellyache, Oakclaw," she mewed, confused.

"Wonderful. And I suppose it'll just hop into my mouth," the grizzle old tom spat.

"No need to be grumpy," Halfmoon retorted, dropping the herb at his feet. "Have some poppy seeds too. If you sleep, you'll heal better."

She turned, and swishing her silver-tipped tail in farewell, left the den.

She was about to leave completely when she heard Redfur mutter:

"I know I saw her looking at Wolffang. They looked remorseful that they were in separate Clans."

They knew. They knew about Wolffang. This wasn't good. If a group of half-blind, half-deaf cats could see the connection, who else could? She thought she was descreet. Apparently, she wasn't.

"Sparrowpaw!" She called, trying to keep her mind off of the chatter. He would help her forget their disturbing conversation.

Maybe their gossip wasn't so idle after all.

xxx

_**Well, that concludes my first chappie! Please check out my story, I Will Forever. Blazeheart out!**_


	3. 2

_**Blazheart's awesome, huh? Three guesses who this is. On to my chappie! Oh, and...**_

_**Disclaimer: Blazeheart and I don't own the concept and everything, and the rules, setting, yada yada, but we DO own the plot and characters!**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Halfmoon concentrated on sharing tongues with Sparrowpaw, but he wasn't what-or who-she was thinking about.

Her mind was far off, with a different cat, in a different Clan. Why had they all separated, anyway? Yes, there was fighting, but things had been ruined... the future had been so bright...

_"Wolffang, please!" Halfmoon begged, desperation edging her voice as she followed the reddish brown tom through the forest._

_Wolffang simply picked up the pace. His golden eyes avoided Halfmoon's blue ones. _

_"I need to follow my sister," He hissed. "She's going to ShadowClan, so so am I."_

"But why?" Halfmoon whispered, eyes pleading. "Why, when you can go to ThunderClan and be with me?"

Wolffang slowed, and he turned to face the she-cat. "Halfmoon," He murmured. "You and I... maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Not only is Brindlestripe going to be there, my only kin left, but Rippedstar wants me to be his deputy!"

Halfmoon looked at her paws. "So you're choosing a position over me."

"It isn't like that!"

"Well, it seems just like that to me!" She spat, turning and beginning to race off. But Wolffang leaped in front of her, blocking her path. His eyes met hers.

_"I'm sorry, Halfmoon," He said softly. "But I just can't give you much in ThunderClan. You'll get over me. There will be plenty of toms who will love you."_

_"I'll have you," She replied firmly. "That's all I need."_

_  
Wordlessly, Wolffang pressed his face to hers, then turned around without another word, bounding towards what was soon to be ShadowClan territory._

_Halfmoon stared at who could have been-who was almost-her mate, run off into the shadows. _

_"I'll never forget you," She murmured, before turning away and going to her new Clan._

Halfmoon buried her head in Sparrowpaw's fur at the thought of that awful day. It was just out of reflex, but the young tom stiffened, surprised.

"Oh-sorry," Halfmoon apologized, jumping to her paws. Embarrassment flooded through her body, and she turned, padding off towards the nursery. She had assisted Leaningshoulder in her kitting a few suns ago; might as well check on the young ones.

The gray and white queen was lying in her nest, looking content, two kits snuggled up to her.

"Halfmoon!" She purred. "Nice to see you."

"And I you," The younger cat nodded. "How are you and the kits?"

"We're all fine," Leaningshoulder mewed, her eyes full of love as she looked down at the kits. "They seem as healthy as can be."

"I'm sure they are," Halfmoon agreed, checking each kit over carefully. She couldn't hold back a little bit of jealousy. She didn't have a mate yet, herself. Sparrowpaw flashed through her mind, immediately accompanied by Wolffang.

Wolffang...

"Well, I'd better go now," Halfmoon murmured, quickly leaping out of the nursery. A voice called her over.

"Halfmoon! It's time for the Gathering!"

Sparrowpaw looked excited, and was shifting from paw to paw. Halfmoon purred as she walked up to him. The younger tom was always so excited about going to the Gathering.

"Now, you all know that things with ShadowClan have been a bit tense," Wildstar meowed at the head of the group. "I want you all to be careful."

"Yes, Wildstar," The Clan chimed. Halfmoon was the only one not to speak, looking at her paws uncomfortably. ShadowClan...

The Clan began to move down from camp, nearing Fourtrees. It was the place the Clans had used to live when they were all together... it had been near here that Wolffang had told Halfmoon that they could never meet again.

WindClan and RiverClan were already there, Travelingstar and Streamstar waiting expectantly. Halfmoon sat down immediately with Smallfoot and Graytail, the other medicine cats.

"How have things been going at your Clan?" Graytail asked her as she sat down. Being the first of the medicine cats, Halfmoon was often referred to for advice.

"I found out that buttercup petals are excellent for bad hearing," Halfmoon meowed, drawing one paw nervously over her ear.

"Is something wrong?" Smallfoot, the only tom medicine cat, asked. "You seem disturbed."

"No, I'm fine," she answered quickly. The scent of ShadowClan-something most cats found bad, but she thought sweet-flooded her senses.

Many cats slipped through the ferns, Rippedstar at the head. A reddish tom was close at his side, his deputy.

Wolffang.

Halfmoon kneaded the ground with her paws. Time to face facts. Wrinkledpelt, the ShadowClan medicine cat, padded into view, sitting down next to Halfmoon. Her eyes were set fondly on one of the warriors. At least she had a mate. Luckily, it wasn't Wolffang.

The large, red-brown tabby tom sat down with the deputies, his amber eyes distinctly avoiding her. As the leaders discussed what was going on, Halfmoon couldn't get rid of the dull ache in her heart...

She and Wolffang could never be together again.

**_xxx_**

**_Don't kill me, Blazeheart!!! (hides)_**


End file.
